


Talent Show

by BunnyCreekStyleDipTydeGregstophe



Category: South Park
Genre: High School, M/M, Talent Shows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 00:34:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21090416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyCreekStyleDipTydeGregstophe/pseuds/BunnyCreekStyleDipTydeGregstophe
Summary: School talent show





	Talent Show

TALENT SHOW   
Clyde and Butters performance (Butters is the female in the performance): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_zSgJSig_ZE  
Goth kids performance: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Po8NVV9FLNU

Butters was watching the end of Bebe’s performance of barbie girl backstage, they were going to be performing a dance duet. More and more people turned up, the higher Butters's anxiety grew. Butters moved away from the side of the stage to sit with Clyde (who was busy texting his boyfriend Token) and the Goth kids.   
“hey, Butters you okay? You seem nervous.” Henrietta said being civil.  
“Hey, I’ll be fine once this is over,” Butters responded   
“Guess what Butters!!! I told Token, Creek, Style, and Kenny about us performing in the talent show and ALL OF THEM ARE COMING TO WATCH!!” Clyde yells excitedly   
“K-K-Kenny is going to see the performance? You said he wasn’t coming.” Butters stuttered/panicked.  
“Butters, it’ll be fine and maybe after the talent, you can tell Kenny that you love him” Clyde teased Butters.  
“BUTTERS LOVES KENNY” Yelled Cartman before leaving to join the others while planning to embarrass Butters.  
“Oh no, this isn’t good” Butters muttered sadly.  
PAGE BREAK  
“Wow, What a terrific audience, next to perform is Clyde and Butters with an original dance routine” Jimmy tried to hype up the audience.   
(During the dance)  
“FAG” yelled Cartman  
“Dude shut the fuck up” yelled Kyle  
“They are doing something you’ll never be able to achieve” Yelled Stan  
“BUTTERS LOVES KENNY” yelled Cartman as the dance ended   
Butters runs backstage while Clyde is enjoying the attention   
“I’ll be back guys, I’m checking on Butters,” Kenny said to the others.  
“Wow, What a terrific audience, next to perform is the Goth kids with an original song” Jimmy tried to hype up the audience.   
Butters was in an empty spare room backstage, sitting in the far corner. Kenny snuck in and sat in front of Butters, trapping him.  
‘Great my crush is going to bully me and break my heart’ was Butters's thoughts.   
“Dude! That was amazing, you were perfect” Kenny said happily   
“really?” questioned Butters   
“Hell yeah! And Butters I love you too, now I know how flexible you are… imagine all things I can do to you” Kenny said seductively and winked. 

Butters covered his face with his hands but Kenny wasn’t having any of that. He moved Butters hands and kissed him, the passionate kiss turned into the dominance of the tongues (which Kenny won) they finally pulled for air.  
“Be my boyfriend?” asked Kenny  
“YES” yelled Butters.  
The first place was two meals at Taco Bell’s which Butters told Clyde he and Token should use since he was going to Kenny’s house.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is pretty terrible I wrote this last night instead of sleeping and I'm posting it now.


End file.
